


Снежные чары

by Johanna_d, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mysticism, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Снежные чары"





	Снежные чары

Мороз вмиг сгоняет остатки кошмара, от которого Лышко все еще знобит. Захлопнувшаяся за спиной дверь отсекает ворчание разбуженных парней: им-то какое дело до чужих плохих снов, когда дрыхнуть хочется, завтра работы невпроворот, а всякие придурки орут над ухом. И теперь на Лышко налетает не привидевшаяся свора собак, а колкий, кусачий холод. Невидимый, но клыкастый.

Затвор на двери сарая заледенел, и Лышко толкает его локтем, чтобы лишний раз не обжигать холодом пальцы. Швыряет на вязанку хвороста одеяло и закутывается в него, свернувшись в клубок. Все равно зуб на зуб не попадает. Так дело не пойдет.

Ладно, черт с ними, с крестьянами. Не хочется делать им доброе дело, но замерзать им назло Лышко тем более не по нраву.

Хороший колдун знает не только магические заклинания, но и законы природы. Есть секреты, известные лишь северянам. Например, что, когда идет снег, холод втягивает когти.

Лышко протягивает руку к двери и бормочет заклинание. Снег валит густой пеленой, когда он засыпает. Проваливаясь в сон, он думает, что в глубине души крестьяне будут благодарить Мастера, и это здорово.

Крабат благодарит Юро, и в чем-то он прав.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Снежные чары"


End file.
